


夜景

by Lisacat



Series: 大三角 [2]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 想起陽明山的夜景，和起霧的大屯山助航站，然後就寫了我喜歡的裴了。這也是ig 700追點文。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, HB - Relationship, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Series: 大三角 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866631
Kudos: 15





	夜景

他知道，他現在都在昆士蘭，畢竟疫情的關係，誰也無法任意地飛往另一個國度。

他偶爾也會從過去的同事那裡知道一些關於他的事情，Hyung幾年前就進入昆士蘭交響樂團了，在他為了TwoSet、為了Eddy，從雪梨交響樂團辭職之後。

那段日子裡，他的確是藉著Hyung來逃避面對Eddy，但再怎麼逃，也逃不過自己抹滅不掉的心意。

他不確定，Hyung是否愛過自己，或者說，他不願意確認這件事情，像現在這樣就好，只是以前的同事就好。

Hyung有時會傳他們樂團的演出資訊過來，澳洲的古典樂界不小，而亞裔的圈子不算太大，他們之間有許多共同朋友，因此他們從未真的斷了聯繫。

他沒有試探過Eddy是否知道那時期的自己做了什麼，不是害怕，只是太珍惜現在的相處模式，在那麼多年以後，總算找到兩人身邊都沒有別人的時候，他沒有明說，但他想Eddy應該會懂。

他還是不清楚自己履行承諾有沒有做錯。

在他以為Hyung會一直這麼好說話時，邀他一起拍影片總是答應的那個人，這次卻提出了要求。

不是別的，他說，「只是想念壽司的味道了」。

他老實地告訴Eddy，過去為了緩解演出的壓力和緊張，他和Hyung會一起去找好吃的壽司店，所以他才會找他一起去吃壽司。

他只是沒有說出更多關於壽司，和壽司之後的事，不算不誠實吧？

直到他坐進Hyung的副駕駛座，他都還在思考，這回是不是只是吃壽司而已。

當他大口大口地將壽司塞進嘴裡咀嚼時，他才發現自己面前裝好芥末和醬油的小碟子是Hyung為他裝好的，和雪梨那時一樣；Hyung仍然拿著筷子沒有動作，臉頰上淺淺地下陷的酒窩，和微瞇著的笑眼，都帶出了那時候的記憶。

他硬是將哽在喉頭的青花魚壽司吞下，大口喝了半杯生啤酒將那些畫面沖散，才能若無其事地開口。

「Hyung，你也吃啊，不是你說要吃壽司的嗎？」

「好，看你吃總是特別好吃的樣子，好像每一種都很美味，我都不知道該從哪個吃起了。」

Hyung並沒有說出什麼太過親暱的話，就像一般朋友那樣，這讓他放下了戒心，聊著頻道營運，說著大提琴推薦曲那集的反應，還有巡演的安排，配著冰涼的生啤酒和美味的壽司，一口兩口，一杯兩杯，他忘了時間，紅著臉開始隨便叫著對於那個人的暱稱。 

Hyung說，把滿身酒氣的他就這麼送回去，他大概會被罵吧，於是方向盤轉了個方向，往近郊的庫薩山去，「我們去吹吹風吧」，他是這麼說的。

車子停了下來，他被Hyung牽著走，他們在觀景台看著布里斯本的夜晚，和摩頓灣的斑斑星點，初冬的風拂起他稍長的瀏海，他甩了幾次頭，試著讓頭髮待在正確的位置。

「Bretty……」

Hyung寬厚的手掌將他的瀏海梳順，勾在耳後，順著滑下來的手指好像在他耳廓點了點那上頭的三顆痣，然後捏著他的耳垂搓揉著。

「Hyung oppa……」

他被酒精延遲了腦內的警鐘，只來得及叫出對方的名字，額頭上的吻便落下來了。

「你現在不再躲起來哭了嗎？」

他看不清楚Hyung的表情，卻聽得出字句裡的寂寞，就像那年他們窩在米白色的床上聽的Jacqueline's Tears，大提琴低沉的啜泣，長句的哀怨，生活中的掙扎，情感上的矛盾，他輕輕嘆息。

「Hyung oppa……」

他沒有給他足以將句子說完的全休止符，在附點十六分休止符後，他被曾經熟悉的飽滿嘴唇封住了原本想說的話，他沒有推拒，一個安慰的吻而已，他告訴自己，這沒有什麼大不了。

Hyung小心翼翼地吸啄，連那探進他口腔的舌，都顯得格外謹慎，他沒有閉眼，仔細地在微醺裡檢視對方的表情，大提琴副首席的頭銜，其實也不輕鬆吧，他不算施捨，只是願意給曾經讓他躲進另一個世界的人，一個理解的擁抱。

手機無聲的震動在深夜的山裡響起，他抽離了那個人的懷抱，清了清喉嚨才摁開通話鍵。

「嗯，吃完了，喝了一點點，酒散了一些就回去了。」

他和他最多只能到這了，從頭開始就沒有放進任何一點愛情的關係，在他獨自幸福時，他只能還給他這一點點不如不給的溫柔。

「Hyung oppa，回去吧。」

回去彼此各自的位置吧。

那個認真呵護過他的人沒有多說話，拉著他的手像是在記下指尖薄繭的觸感，瀏海再次散落的額角，被喜愛著的耳上的痣，垂著的眼尾，眼袋下方的小點，鼻翼突起的小丘，不若以往肉嘟嘟的頰面，薄而淡的唇峰，左邊下顎長年累月的痕跡，鎖骨上容易被誤會的印子，他任由Hyung最後一次親吻，每一處都是那個男人喜愛的小地方。

就這樣了，再往下的他不能給，也不願意給了。

他仍被握著的手反過來牽著Hyung，帶著比喝了酒的自己還要暈眩的大提琴家回到車上，他讓他送他到Eddy家的那個路口，下車時捏了下抓著排檔桿的那隻手。

「別留在這等了，我幾步就能進到Eddy的工作室，晚了，回去吧，一路平安。」

他沒有回頭看看車燈後的那個人是什麼表情，一步一步地踩著即使看不見也記得的，不知何時刻在他靈魂上的那條路回去。

剛才的夜景被他遺留在庫薩山上，從平地看不見的美景天亮後就會消散，現在他的眼前，只有工作室還亮著的燈光，還有窗邊隱約的人影。

「Eddy，我回來了。」


End file.
